


English Teacher — H.Hj x Y.n

by Rx_ject



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Minho, Alpha Seo Changbin, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Related, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Depressed Seo Changbin, Dom Kim Seungmin, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Force-Sensitive Reader, Good Girl Bad Boy, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, High School, Humor, Hurt Felix, Insomniac Bang Chan, Kid Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Woojin is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, Mafia NCT, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Minor Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Multi, Park Woojin-centric, Protective Minho, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, References to Drugs, Rich Kim Seungmin, Romance, Sassy Minho, Smut, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Student Han Jisung | Han, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underground Rapper Seo Changbin, bad boy, badboy, goodgirl, highschool, hyunjin x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rx_ject/pseuds/Rx_ject
Summary: Y/N, a transfer from Australia, was never particularly seen as someone who was 'popular' within her school. Rather she focused on her studies and did no more — but when Hyunjin, one who was the opposite of her popularity wise, Asks for her help with English via text, she becomes suspicious of his real motives to talk to her





	1. 🍃• 𝕻𝖗𝖔𝖑𝖔𝖌𝖚𝖊

 

****

 

**NO MESSAGE HISTORY**

_Start the conversation? (=ↀ?ↀ=)_

（๑✧∀✧๑）

_**Stranger**  is typing ｡｡｡_

_ Today at 3:21pm _

_**Unknown Number:** _   
_Hey, sorry is this y/n?_

**You:**  
Yes..?  
Sorry, i don't know who this is

**_Unknown Number:_ **   
_Its Hyunjin from Art class  
Your friend gave me your number, is it okay if i add you to my contacts?_

**You:**  
Oh! yeah, i know you.  
I mean, sure? we don't really speak though, is there a reason you messaged me?

**_( Contact name has been set to: Hyunjin )_ **

**_Hyunjin:_**  
 _Im actually in your English class as well_  
I heard that you used to live in Australia for a while, so you're good at English  
i was wondering if maybe you could help me with some homework..?

 **You:**  
Oh, sure  
Do you want to start next week on Monday?  
You're in dance practice after school, so i guess i'll leave it up to you to organise a time?

_**Hyunjin:** _   
_Ahhh!! thank you so much y/n_   
_i promise to be a good student ↀ?ↀ_   
_Also Monday after school is fine if you're free, my practice is on Tuesday and Wednesday_   
_if theres an upcoming event, sometimes Friday as well_

**You:**  
Okay cool!

_**Hyunjin:** _   
_Would it be okay if i sat next to you in class as well?_   
_I mean, not always. Otherwise my friends would get jealous,  
but just occasionally if im struggling?_

**You:**  
Mhm, that'd be okay. I usually sit alone to focus anyway

 __ **Hyunjin:**  
Thank you so much Y/N!   
I'll see you next week


	2. 🍃• 𝕴

 

 

walking into class with her books hugged comfortably against her chest, she checked the sliver of silver that peered out from beneath the sleeve of her blazer — the ticking hands of the watch indicating that it was a suitable time to arrive

she couldn't help but wonder back to the strangeconversation she had with Hyunjin last week, an elder class mate who had asked for her help with studying. To her knowledge, he hadn't been necessarily been doing bad within the class itself — rather she thought he had been doing well, actively participating whenever the teacher had called on someone and usually getting his answers correct

Even though asking to study a subject he was good at was odd and out of character for Hyunjin, that wasn't particularly what Y/N was worried or confused about — instead, the fact he of all people wanted to  _genuinely study_  with the likes of  _her_  ( even if she was an experienced foreigner )

Hyunjin was a difficult person to generalize. He was a strong character with a matching personality — and even though it wasn't bad, it wasn't something she'd describe as good either. 

From the people he associated himself with, to the list of broken hearts he left in his wake — his reputation was one everyone within the school was aware of, and something people held highly on a pedestal for some odd reason. 

Just like any high-school, reputation is what made someone worth while — popularity playing a major part into it. If you associated yourself with someone everyone knew about, eventually you would become one of those people — a celebrity within the eyes of peers

-And that's exactly what Hyunjin was, a  _celebrity_

someone worth while, someone who wouldn't associate themselves with others unless they saw them of particular value. Sure, you could say he saw value in Y/N for educational sake — but, she was well aware that he had plenty of other peers and friends at his disposal that had sufficient, if not native knowledge on English just like her

So, closing her eyes and shifting the wooden door open to her classroom — she let out a soft sigh, confusion swimming within the depths of her brain as she tried to pinpoint what exactly could be his motive for contacting her while she set her belongings down on her usual desk. 

Clean white stationary with small blue and green designs; sprawled across the surface and decorated the oak desk as she sat at her chair — organizing the numerous books and folders she carried as a steady flow of students began to poor in, breaking the previously calming and quiet silence to fill with comfortable mingling and sounds of laughter

 After several moments of time to herself to continue pondering, a familiar voice broke her train of thought and forced her center focus to shift elsewhere 

"Hey baby"

with eyes lifting, her sparkling e/c orbs lifted to meet with another pair — their similarly foreign pair of mis-matching lenses looking back contently as the corners of their almond shaped lids crinkled towards the corners. "You look tired, did you get enough sleep?"

smiling in response to the odd greeting, Y/N patted the seat besides her which the blonde female happily took — placing her bag on top of the table 

"Mhm, i did. Its just because im not wearing as much makeup today-" Y/N spoke up, leaning closer as the blonde besides her inspected her face with squinted eyes "-i was too lazy to put on concealer like usual"

"Ahh, that's why you look so ugly~" Y/N's friend teased, eyebrows tauntingly raising as she reached out to punch her elders shoulder lightly in displeasure at her joke — earning nothing but a quiet giggle in response

The girl besides her (a foreigner similar to her) was Akira — A Canadian who had transferred to the school no less than two months ago and immediately befriended Y/N upon first encounter

although her name would imply to some that she was of Asian ( if not Japanese, specifically speaking) ethnicity, she was far from it — Rather a complete foreigner both appearance wise and character wise. 

With a pale Caucasian complexion, mis-matching blue and green eyes paired alongside the platinum blonde locks that were neatly tied behind her head — it was obvious why all eyes switched in her direction when she was going about her business in the halls. It wasn't very often they saw someone of her ethnicity speaking fluent Korean and attending their schools after all- so she never blamed them or scolded them 

"I got a message from one of our upper class-men last week by the way.." Y/N spoke up, a moments of silence settling between the two as they both busied themselves with attending to outstanding school work or assignments they had yet to complete. "You gave hyunjin my number?"

"Mhmmm.." 

"why exactly?" she asked curiously, not bothering to lift her gaze even when she watched the other peer at her with eyebrows raised

"well he asked for it, he doesn't seem like too bad of a person and he seemed genuine when he said it was because he needed help in class. It was weird though, i thought he was going to ask me instead" she spoke out honestly, the bottom of her pen becoming the object of her teething as she continued to speak "You're better at korean though, so i guess i understand why"

"don't you think its weird though?" Y/N set down her pencils, leaning back in her chair with arms crossed firmly over the lower half of her chest as she finally met her friends lingering gaze "He could've asked so many other people, What about Bangchan and Felix? i know that maybe the three of them don't always get along well, but they're just like me aren't they?"

"yeah, im pretty sure they're both from Australia too" Akira absentmindedly chimed in

"Even jisung is good at English, sure hes not a native but hes pretty fluent. even has an accent!"

"maybe you're looking too deep into this" She cut her friend off, hand raising to rest on her shoulder to gingerly rub away any settling stress "he could just feel more comfortable with someone he doesn't know, maybe more inclined to study and not mess around?"

although Akira made a good point, Y/N still didn't think that was necessarily the answer — but it did a sufficient job at settling her down to a point where she could continue to think clearly for a moments time. 

So shrugging her friend off and absentmindedly agreeing with her, the two of them continued to work on their miscellaneous subjects within their first study period together before parting ways and shuffling through the halls to their next assigned class — Y/N's being the dreaded English 

At first, nothing was out of the usual. The bell for switching periods had only recently rung and because of how close she was to her next class — she was there before the majority like usual, sliding in and having first choice at the numerous seats that decorated the interior of the class room

For the first time since arriving at the high-school, she took the opportunity to peer around the class and take in its characteristics — the thin oak railing above the door way with sloppy hand prints and scratch marks from students who had absentmindedly touched it, the pale white walls with occasional odd black marker doodles decorating besides the desks where students sat, the slightly tattered but oddly aesthetic cream curtains that were drawn across half of the windows sat along the left

perhaps the classroom itself wasn't anything special, but she acknowledged the small details that came along with it — proof that it had been lived in by multiple people at a time

so she continued to her usual chair, not quite at the back — but second row from it, against the window with numerous small black doodles decorating the inner of the wall where the lip of the desk pressed against it

She couldn't help but feel her eyes drift in the direction of Hyunjins usual table, his picture perfect almond hair twisting and turning around as he effortlessly mingled with those besides him — occasional signs of affection being put on display via skin ship with two boys in particular. A younger frizzy haired cherry boy paired alongside a rather dull, but sophisticated head of styled brunette locks

She wasn't particularly sure of either's name, but if reminded — she was positive she would be able to recognize them particularly easily 

although neither of them again seemed like particularly bad people — it was obvious the cleaner of the three, being the neat brunette, was rather snappy at times. Growing impatient with slow students and friends around him quite easily when it came to simple tasks — not to mention, he hung around with characters such as Changbin and Bangchan who weren't particularly known to get along with others who weren't of their 'kind' ( whatever that meant )

Perhaps it was the nerves that began to creep along her spine at the thought of a 'celebrity' such as Hyunjin sitting besides her, or the thought of who he hung around with in particular — but a small layer of goose bumps formed along the surface of her arms, stomach twisting with irrational anxiety as heads poked within the door of the classroom and stumbled inside to their seats — eyes darting in their direction to see if it would be him

And although, even after the majority of students pooled in alongside the teacher — he was no where to be seen for the moment, rather the cherry haired boy and brunette in question both arriving separately before him which was an odd sight to see

eventually, her head lowered — anxiety fluttering away as she thought about the possibility of him not attending as the teacher began her lesson, briefly going over the phrases and tenses she would teach today as she approached the small elderly podium at the front of the class room — green dusty chalkboard decorating behind her as she spoke about numerous topics

With a pause in her Elders voice, a quiet tumble of footsteps followed by the sound of the door opening, entered the class room — peers eyes lifting to see who the person was curiously who had disturbed the beginning of their class, as a familiar yet foreign head of almond hair shifted uncomfortably under their gazes — plump lips spread into a sly smile

"sorry, i'm a bit late" he spoke out, stating the obvious as he walked within the class — bag sliding off of his shoulders as he seemingly peered around for someone

quirking her brow, the teacher nodded in agreement. motioning towards the younger male to sit down at a chair as his eyes finally fell on Y/N's tensed body — lips curling ever so slightly higher than before to greet her with a warmer smile as he shuffled over happily, bag landing on the floor besides the desk as he took his seat and the teacher averted her eyes from the two

"Hey, its okay if i sit here right?" he asked curiously, his voice rumbling within a quiet whisper as he tilted his head to the side — apparently interested in her response which she slightly took by surprise, his gentle approach nothing she had expected from the male

"Uh.. yeah, its okay!" she responded back, nervously shifting in her chair to lean her back against the spine of the seat she sat in — sinking slightly under the table in an attempt to seem comfortable in the others presence. 

Appearing happy with her response, he flashed a third smile before turning towards the chalk board. Brown orbs curiously peering at the foreign writing as her eyes wandered across his features — Tanned honey dew kissed skin, flawless complexion, ever so slightly flushed cheeks, rosy cherry stained lips and finally the oddly cute rounded point of his nose 

He was a celebrity, and  _most definitely_  looked the part

tearing her eyes away from his body, she felt the anxiety swim around in her gut again — small and irrelevant insecurities coming up to the surface for no reason whenever he flashed her a glance or turned his head in her direction. She wasn't particularly sure as to why this happened, most likely because he was attractive and such a big deal? but she knew that she definitely didn't like the feeling

as the teacher finally finished her explanation on the numerous topics, she handed out a sheet of paper along the aisles — students taking one at a time to pass behind as Y/N leaned over her own desk, taking the stack of papers from the neighbor in front of her

"thank you" he muttered quietly, taking a paper from her hand as the tips of his fingers ever so slightly brushed against the surface of her knuckles — an exhilarating tingle dancing along her skin as she gulped, nodding in response to turn around and pass the papers to the last row who eye'd the boy besides her curiously 

Even though she was nervous and ever so slightly distracted — she didn't forget the purpose of Hyunjin sitting besides her, and momentarily managed to push her thoughts away as she leaned in closer to him to ask something quietly at the height of his shoulder

"Do you understand everything on the sheet?"

eyes peering away from the sheet — he glanced at her, a moments of eye-contact with his auburn laced chocolate orbs enough to return the anxiety as he flashed a weak smile

"Some of it, i don't understand the harder stuff. I'll do what i can first, when im done then i'll ask?" he responded again, his soft tone sending pricks along her spine as she submissively nodded in response — taking her own pen to work on the sheet in front of her in an attempt to distract herself

although the encounter between the two wasn't bad, she noticed something interlaced within the voice of the boy besides her that usually wouldn't be there — awkwardness? hesitance? something else? she wasn't sure, but she kept glancing in his direction to see if he'd act out of character even more in front of her

"here-" he finally spoke up, interrupting the several minutes of silence of contently working on their sheets. "-I dont know what this means.." his voice grew closer, body leaning against hers as their shoulders pressed together and he slid the paper in front of her, the bottom of the pencil circling around the foreign word to him. "hows it pronounced?"

"Ah.." she murmured to herself, eyes drifting down to the paper as her index finger traced the bottom of the letters. "It's  _'Suite'._  It's a set of rooms for a person or friends, etc. Usually it has a particular purpose" she spoke out, gently pinching the pen that had rested between his index finger and thumb

"its a hard word for foreigners i guess.. Its pronounced sweet, like candy sweet" she glanced up at him, watching him stare at the paper contently as he listened in — actually seemingly interested in what she had to say as she scribbled the words  _'sweet = set of rooms'_ underneath it as a reminder of its pronunciation and meaning

"And this one..?" he whispered again, leaning closer to her as he pressed his index finger against another word

"Yoke" she spoke out again, voice slightly wavering at their proximity as she did her best to scribble down words underneath it for memories sake while she explained "Do you know those old wooden carts where horses would carry them around? the wooden part that's attached to them to keep them connected is called a  _'yoke'_ "

"Do you guys even use that word?" he asked curiously, head tilting in her direction as he let out a soft chuckle towards the end of the sentence — tapering off his words ever so slightly as she felt his eyes drift across her face, struggling not to look his way and meet his eyes 

"Not often no.. i don't think I've ever used it really.." she replied honestly, straightening her posture to gain a bit a of distance from the slouched over male as they continued rotating through the words he didn't know — constantly reeling back to refresh his memory of previously learnt words to make sure they stuck

by the end of the lesson, she noticed he had made progress — able to remember the words and use them in full sentences, even if his pronunciation was coated in a lisp due to his korean accent

"You may all leave now, on the way out please grab a paper from Seungmin. i expect it to be completed by next lesson and handed up, if its not done i'll be handing out detentions" the teachers crisp and clear voice spoke up above the students chatter and screeching chairs, peers beginning to form a neat line to exit the classroom as they took the paper from their hands

"Hey-" 

a voice caught her by surprise as she slung her bag over her shoulder, turning around to meet with the familiar brunettes eyes as he scrunched his nose up ever so slightly — seemingly reluctant to say what he wanted to

"-do you think you could grab a sheet for me? i don't really wanna talk to him right now, i can still meet you after school or in art, right?"

her eyebrows furrowed together to this, eyes darting away towards the neat brunette who stood against the door — contently handing out papers as she immediately made the connection between the two, the name Seungmin now stapled against his character within her mind 

"Okay, i'll give it to you in art then. Just go through those doors instead" Y/N pointed out, the second set of doors being motioned to as he thanked her again and collected his things — flashing her a warm smile as he slipped past the gap between the doors without the teachers knowledge 

He didn't want to associate with seungmin? 

she tilted her head, eyeing the boy and his tanned complexion as the younger of the two sat besides him at a desk — happily continuing to work even after class had finished. Perhaps the two of them had a fight, maybe that was what she had sensed earlier when he spoke — guilt?

pursing her lips, she still didn't think that was the answer and shrugged it off for a moments time — approaching the door to collect the two sheets of paper as the others dark brown eyes boar holes into her figure, seemingly glaring at her as he slipped the sheets out of his hand at her request for two

"Hyunjin sat next to you today-" he spoke up, startling her as she tucked the papers inside of her folder — gaze lifting to meet his as he held a rather stoic expression that refused to give away his thoughts "-why?"

although it had been phrased as a question, it was obvious that he had no interest in her answering — instead cutting her off as she was about to speak up to respond 

"i haven't seen you around before, are you new?"

shaking her head in response, she managed to murmur a quiet "no" in response. The aura separating the two seemingly tense around him for no reason 

"Well, since hyunjin has apparently noticed you. I guess i'll be seeing you around more often" raising a hand to his chest, he placed a fake smile across his lips — eyes deceiving his attempt at friendliness. "Im Seungmin, the boy at the desk is Jeongin" Her eyes peered over at the cherry haired boy, a staple of his name now made clear in her mind as he looked up — greeting with a genuinely kind smile which she shyly returned

"Im Y/N.." as soon as that, he dismissed her — body trailing around the desks and besides jeongin as he ushered him to pack up which the younger quickly obeyed. Taking that as her sign to leave, she slipped out into the hallway — quickly tucking away the papers into her folder as she tried not to let the odd expression and unnerving coldness of seungmin's tone slip into her mind alongside the pictures of hyunjin's content expression and wavering words

 

Word count: 3453


End file.
